vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotetsu Nagasone
Summary Kotetsu Nagasone is a Wathe, is a Wathe, an object that has received so many curses and negative feelings that it has gained supernatural powers and, eventually, a consciousness and the ability to take a human form. Kotetsu is a renowed cursed Japanese sword that once belonged to the Shinsengumi member Kondou Isami. He is owned by Nirushaaki, the #2 Draconian, and has a deep admiration towards the legendary demon blade Muramasa, which causes him to reject the personality of the current Konoha. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kotetsu Nagasone Origin: CubexCursedxCurious Gender: Male Age: At least 150 years old Classification: Wathe, Cursed Sword Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert martial artist, master swordsmanship, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Curse Manipulation, Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1), Attack Potency: Wall level (Can damage concrete ground and gouge a stone slab, can cut down trees and street lamps, can fight Konoha Muramasa and Un Izoey, can shred knives with his grasp and cut several humans with one swing of his weapon) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman to Subsonic combat speed (Can fight Konoha Muramasa and Un Izoey, described as moving with beast-like speed and fighting faster than the human eye can follow) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Lifted and throw a street lamp) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Deflected Fear's drill with his bare hands, as a hard object Wathe he should be able to tank normal bullets and blades without being harmed) Stamina: High, as a Wathe Kotetsu naturally has more endurance than any average human, should be comparable to Konoha Muramasa Range: Standard melee range, higher with thrown objects Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Average, expert fighter that can fight Konoha Muramasa and Fear, or Un Izoey to a standstill using Chinese martial arts Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Original Form: Kotetsu’s original form is a Japanese trenchant blade, slightly larger than Konoha Muramasa's original form. Body Control: Kotetsu has the ability to control the body of his wielder while he’s turned into a sword, using his swordsmanship skills through them. Tiger Claws: In his human form Kotetsu is able to infuse his hands and fingers with the sharpness of his true nature, using tiger claw techniques found in Chinese martial arts to fight. Blade Infusion: Kotetsu is able to infuse objects like stones, wooden branches, tree trunks or street lamps with the characteristics of a blade, including sharpness, by licking them and using saliva as a medium. He then can wield these "swords" as improvised weapons or throw them as projectiles. Senses: As a Wathe Kotetsu can sometimes recognize other Wathes. Kotetsu can also sense presences/movements near him. Curse: Kotetsu's curse makes him have a thirst for blood, forcing him to drink it daily. Wathe Constitution: As a Wathe Kotetsu is ageless and cannot drown. Due to their origins, Wathes are more easily affected by mental afflictions than humans, but conversely, they also recover from them faster. Wathes have a self-repairing function, so they heal from wounds faster, even in human form. As a hard object, Kotetsu can tank normal blades and bullets even in human form if he’s careful, though he can still be hurt in a surprise attack to an unexpected location if caught off-guard. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:CubexCursedxCurious Category:Artificial Characters Category:Swords Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9